


He Thought the Stars were Beautiful, Lance Thought He Was More Beautiful

by Kendra_Storm



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Talking, Tired Lance and Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 15:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14405010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendra_Storm/pseuds/Kendra_Storm
Summary: After a long couple days, Lance and Keith sit and talk.





	He Thought the Stars were Beautiful, Lance Thought He Was More Beautiful

They hadn’t had time to sleep in two days. It had been back to back missions and rescue attempts without any time to even sit down, and at first it was fine because of the adrenaline, but now that they actually had time to rest, everyone was drained. Which is probably why Keith found it so frustrating that he couldn’t sleep at all. He had been tossing and turning for about an hour when he decided that he would rather be looking out at the stars instead of the ceiling if he had to be awake, so he made his way to the observation deck. To his surprise, Lance was already there. 

“Hey.” Keith said softly on instinct since it was so late.

Lance turned to him and gave him an understanding smile. “Couldn’t sleep?”

Keith shook his head and sat next to Lance. “You?”

“Nah,” Lance turned back to the stars, “my body seems to still be expecting some action.”

Keith tried not to snort at the unintentional innuendo, blaming it on how tired he was. “Mine, too.”

They sat in silence for a bit, but it wasn’t awkward like it used to be. Lance and Keith had been able to move past their old rivalry recently, much to Keith’s relief. He never really understood why they always fought, but he was glad it was over. Lance was actually really funny and caring, and Keith was always happy to have an extra friend, despite what anyone thought.

Lance whistled. “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

“What?” Keith asked, confused at the sudden conversation.

“Space. I wanted so badly to be out here, and now that I am, I can’t say I’m disappointed.”

Keith nodded. “I get what you mean. My head still spins when I think about how vast it is.”

Lance chuckled. “Yeah, we’re a long way from home.”

And there it was, the familiar sadness that Lance tried so desperately to hide. Keith felt his heart ache for him. It was times like these that made Keith glad he didn’t have anyone to miss.

“We’ll make it back. I promise.” Keith knew there was no way to know this for sure, but he would do anything to keep Lance happy.

Lance gave him a weird look, as if he didn’t expect the words of comfort. “Thanks, Keith. I really hope so.”

Silence fell over the two again, but this time it was less comfortable, at least for Keith who was still worried about Lance. He kept glancing at him, trying to think of something else to say. Sometimes Keith wished he hadn’t been a hermit and had actually learned some social skills. Before Keith could agonize internally for much longer, Lance spoke.

“You know what else is beautiful?” He asked, turning to face Keith with his eyebrows raised.

“What?” Keith asked, eyebrows furrowing.

“You.”

And maybe it was because he was exhausted, or maybe it was because he thought Lance was teasing him after he had been worried about him, but Keith got angry. 

“You can’t just do that!” He hissed, his face turning scarlet.

“Why not?” Lance asked, actually looking confused.

“Because!” Keith groaned, running a hand through his hair roughly. “Because you’re changing the subject, but you’re sad, and I want you to not be. Plus, it’s confusing!”

“Keith, are you actually worried about me?” A small smile was already forming on Lance’s face.

“Of course! And then you just go and tease me, and-“

“I wasn’t teasing.” Lance said quietly.

Keith almost missed it, his rant coming to a sudden halt when he registered what was said. “Huh?”

“I wasn’t teasing.” Lance was looking at his hands now. “I do think you’re beautiful.”

Keith’s face got even more red, if that was even possible. “Thank you.”

“Thank you?” Lance repeated, laughing.

“Well, I don’t know what to say! I haven’t exactly received many compliments, you know.” Keith mumbled defensively.

“Well, you should have.” Lance said sincerely. Keith couldn’t meet his eyes, his heart thundering in his chest. “Can I kiss you?”

Keith’s wide eyes snapped to Lance’s, and he said a bit breathlessly, “Yes.”

Lance leaned in slowly, his hand reaching up to cup Keith’s jaw. The kiss was soft and short, but when they broke apart, Keith was lightheaded.

“Keith-“ Lance started, but Keith immediately yawned right in his face. Lance chuckled, pushing himself up so he was standing. “Let’s go get some sleep.”

Keith stood as well, and Lance reached out and took his hand. They walked like that, hand in hand, all the way back to their rooms. Lance kissed Keith’s cheek outside of his door, and when Keith finally fell asleep that night, he dreamed of Lance.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and Comments appreciated!


End file.
